Gama no Naruto
by DemonKingSamael
Summary: Hiruzen had a foreboding feeling, and had Naruto adopted away from the village upon birth. Jiraiya takes him in, and raises him in a place called Myobokuzan. Now though, Naruto is coming to his home of birth, to start a legend; matched by none.
1. Chapter 0

_Thrsssssssss!_

It was raining out, though no one seemed to really care. Everything seemed numb, almost apathetic to the existence to such a thing as rain, after the recent events that had scarred the nearby forests.

_'That rain... probably due to the immense heat released by that beast,'_ though an aged man, absentmindedly, trying not to think of what that _heat_ had done to his comrades. That... creature, was horrific. No other word summed it up as much as that one, it made the versions in it's tales look friendly in comparison.

Glancing down at the small child, the only other occupant in the room, he sighed. Hiruzen had a bad feeling, he was starting to question the wisdom of his... _former_ predecessor. "As great as this village is, its people still are shortsighted, and superficial. If they know who you are, it would take more than it should to gain their respect, Naruto." Sighing again, he walked forward, and picked up the strangely calm child. '_I guess being born, and having the strongest beast known to man sealed into you, all in one night, could tire you out. Eh, Naruto?'_

Leaving the room where the child in his arms' seal was applied, he crept through the Hokage tower silently. _'This child,'_ he mused, _'should not have to suffer due to the ignorance of others. I'm sorry, Minato, but I cannot tell the Village of who was sealed. They may be strong-willed, but that can very easily be put to negative use, that of prejudice against an innocent. He must be the one that tells others of what he is, if he's anything like you, he'd hate having that choice made for him anyway.'_

Almost passing a symbol-less door, in an unmarked hallway, he suddenly pauses, and opens it. Walking in, he examined the contents of the small room: a small crib, complete with blanket and pillows, he thanked Kakashi silently. The kid understood the meaning of, 'unassuming.' Placing the child into the crib, and wrapping him with the blanket, he stepped silently back. Though, almost as soon as he removed his arms, the child began to stir.

Wrapping the child a bit tighter in his blankets, he spoke soothingly, "Shh, it's okay Naruto. Relax, everything's gonna be okay, trust me." When the child had calmed, and fell presumably back asleep, the old man crept out of the room as silently as he entered.

After checking the Genjutsu placed on the door, he sulked back to his _once_-former office. He still had at least one more task for the night.

Tiredly sitting down into the well-worn chair, he absentmindedly thought about how the younger generations had found a way to get him back working again, after he thought he'd retired. Sighing again, he set upon his last assumed task of the night, a letter. After contemplation about how to word it to his previous student, he began writing his request.

Finishing rather quickly, all things considered, he signed and sealed it. Summoning one of the few available AnBu, he explained his instructions regarding this letter. It was to be delivered to one, Jiraiya of the Denketsu no Sannin, upon his arrival to the village. It was not to be read by anyone but him, and it was to be delivered immediately, with high consequences upon failure to comply to these rules.

After making sure that the masked nin understood, the agent was dismissed. Thinking about how tired he was again, Sarutobi made his way back to the newborn's room. Unfortunately for him, the child needed to be monitored, and he couldn't very well make someone else do it without raising unneeded suspicions.

Settling down in the chair he set out for himself, he mused upon the possible future of the child. Maybe he would be like his father, determined and with a good sense of right and wrong. There was even a very good chance he would be the Hokage someday, what with his lineage, and who would be raising him.

Though what the tired man could not have known, was that even his most grandiose visions for the sleeping child, paled in comparison to what his Destiny would bring... 

* * *

**AN:** Hello all FFnet people, I'm DemonKingSamael! This is my first fic - hell, it's my first piece of real fiction writing - so excuse any shoddy-ness encountered. Or better yet, tell me about it, I'd love to improve.

This story is basically a Jiraiya-adopted Naruto. What makes it different about other fics of this nature is a few key aspects. **One**, it's gonna be realistic. Jiraiya's not gonna train some little kid to be a god by the time he's 16, it's just not right to force that kinda power on a little kid. **Two**, a big part of raising Naruto is the land of his summons, Myobokuzan. **Three**, I'm going to stick pretty close to canon not affected by the differences encurred already. Some stuff will have to be non-canon though, but I'm gonna try to keep in as minimum as possible.

Here is where I have to give a HUGE shout-out to PeinsDisciple. He pretty much inspired my to try a fanfic with his awesome writing, and gave me this story concept when we were bouncing ideas off each other. I **HIGHLY** recommend reading his stories, they're **REALLY** good. I honestly can't thank him enough, because I feel this story will be very enjoyable to me, and a good break from canon when it seems like Kishi is personally trying to troll me. The first actual chapter isn't done, but I'm hoping to finish very soon, and actually posting this will hopefully 'put a fire under my ass' and make me actually work. Anyway, read PD's stories, enjoy mine as it comes out, and have a generally good day. Bai-Bai!

.


	2. Chapter 1

The sun was shining very brightly over the roads leading to Konohagakure today. It even evaporated all the excess water in the area; no small feat considering the downpour in this area just two days ago.

With the dreary clouds of passed rain gone, all the creatures of the area set about on their daily motions. The birds chirping merrily, the small critters gathering food, bugs boring holes for nests, it was not very calm. Which was a good thing, because the road's two travelers wouldn't really be appreciated on a calm day, considering all the yelling they tended to do.

The smaller one, a young boy looking about eleven or so years old, made the most noise as he shouted about pretty much anything. His attire suited this nature too, with all it's bright colors. He had on a crimson red haori, with a flame-like yellowish orange trim, tied on by a burnt orange sash. His lower extremities covered with maroon pants, connected to black sandals with navy blue wrappings. All topped off with his bright, spiked, sun-yellow hair. It was quite the sight, yet it managed to suit the kid quite well.

His companion, an imposing man with long, equally spiked white hair, added to the noise with his shouts of annoyance directed at the child. The man's clothing was also strange, though not as bright as the boy's, it was still colorful. With his own duller red haori, greenish brown jumpsuit, red wooden sandals, metal-plated gloves, all topped off with a horned hitai-ate bearing the symbol for 'oil'; he was quite the spectacle. That's not even mentioning his face-paint and the giant scroll he was carrying.

"Hey, hey! Oyaji, why do we have to go to this village again?!" shouted the blond boy, a little too loudly for his companion's tastes. Flinching from the loud noise, the old man turned calmly to the boy. Only to end up smacking the back of his head.

Shouting nearly as loud, "Brat, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't call me that when we get near places that have beautiful girls?! No one wants to date an old man, now what did I tell you to call me?"

"Somehow, I don't think, 'The Great and Powerful Master Jiraiya' is something I can say every time I refer to you." Scowled the blond. "If anything, I should call you Ero-jiji! Ya stinkin' old man!" He yelled at his companion.

"I'm hurt Naruto, is that how you refer to your dear old Uncle Jiraiya?" asked the white-haired man of the now identified Naruto, in a fake hurt tone. "Well, if you think I'm just an old man, I guess I can't teach you any more ninja things, huh? After all, why would a boy like you want to learn from an experienced ninja like me?"

Eyes squinting at the mention of learning ninja things, Naruto turned to Jiraiya. "Oh, I'm sorry! Please teach me, oh Great and Powerful Master!" asked the boy, in a sarcastic regal tone. Of course, completely forgetting his original question.

Either oblivious to, or ignoring the sarcasm in the blond's tone, the man broke out in a grin. "Well, since you put it like that... I'd be happy to teach you something! Though, there is one condition..."

Turning his eyes from the beaten dirt road they were traveling on, the young Naruto beamed happily at his traveling companion. "Yes! What's the condition, Oyaji? Can I learn that partial-Kuchiyose thing you do? No, wait! That thing where you breath fire! Come on, come on, teach me something cool at least! I know, how abo – OW! What was that for?!" Shouted the exuberant blond, now clutching his twice-slapped head, and glaring at the white-haired man.

Glaring right back at the boy, Jiraiya shouted just as loud, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" Naruto just hmph'ed, and turned away, back to scrutinizing the path in front of him. "Do you want to know what you have to do, or not? If not, I'm sure I can find plenty of other things to do than teach a whiny brat." Stated Jiraiya, smirking at his obviously genius way of getting the brat to do something he wants.

"Well... I guess so. I guess just _hearing_ the condition can't hurt." Conceded the boy. "So, what is it I have'ta do? It better not be some ero-mission like the last time we went to that village in Kawa no Kuni!"

"No, no. It's nothing like that, my boy! The condition is, you have to do the leaf floating exercise the entire rest of the way to the village, keep it exactly 1mm too." Stated Jiraiya, intent on keeping the boy quiet. He knew how much trouble he had with this exercise, it would be hard for the child to continue pestering him if he had to do it while walking. "You need the concentration, kid."

Grumbling, Naruto agreed to the terms. Skulking over to one of the few younger, and consequently _smaller_ trees, he picked a good sized leaf. About 6cm long, and in the shape of a pointed ellipse, it was perfect for the exercise. _'Nice green color too, looks just like Gamaoi.'_ Thought the boy, feeling homesick already.Sighing, he caught back up to Jiraiya, and resigned himself to his task. Balancing the leaf on his forehead, he formed his hands into a Ram seal to focus his chakra. Gathering what he estimated was the right amount on his forehead, he felt the leaf stick. After further adjustment to the amount, he released his seal, and began carefully walking forward.

- -

Concentrating heavily on his chakra flow, time seemed to pass quicker than usual. Glancing at the sun's position in the sky, he determined it was about mid-afternoon. That meant they should be nearing the village soon. '_Just another hour or so of this stupid leaf stuff then, huh? I can't wait to see what Oyaji is gonna teach me! Hopefully he'll teach me how to breathe fire, then I could show up Gamahi! Hehehe.'_

Sure enough, within forty minutes, the gates of Konohagakure no Sato, came into view.

They were huge! The only structure Naruto had seen that was this size were the gates of his home, Myobokuzan, and they didn't go around as far as these had to! Getting closer to the massive form of the gates, he completely forgot about his leaf exercise, the leaf just flying off from a slight burst of his excited chakra. Though, lucky enough for him, Jiraiya didn't seem to care anymore. He too was a bit awestruck, he seemed far away looking at the gates.

"Well, here it is Naruto. Konohagakure. Wadd'ya think? Isn't it like I told you?" he said in an almost reverent tone. Though, that was to be expected, this was his home. No matter where he went, or how long he was gone, that wouldn't change.

Excited as ever, the boy whipped his head around to face Jiraya. Fist pumped in the air, "Yeah! It's awesome, Oyaji! I can't believe I'm actually going to a ninja village, that's so cool!"

"Just remember, I'm second to only the great Hokage-sama here! In fact, he was my teacher. If not for him, I would never have met the toads, he inspired me to stay a shinobi. Though, he is getting on in years, I could probably beat him now..." Jiraiya trailed off, gaining a pensive look.

Of course, the brat took that moment to start a race. Rushing off, he shouted behind his shoulder, "Bet I make it there first, ya old man!"

Smirking to himself, Jiraiya vitalized his chakra, and blurred himself right up to the gates with a Shunshin. "Heh, looks like you got beat by an old man! Eh, Naruto?" Jiraiya mocked as Naruto skidded to a stop three feet away.

"That's cheating! What's the matter, 'The Great Jiraiya' can't beat a little kid in a fair race?" Goaded Naruto, pointing up at the much taller man.

Gaining a comical look of anger, "I could beat you anytime, you little brat! How about next time you don't try a cheating head start!"

- -

"How about you just admit I'm better, old man!"

"How about you just shut up, ya little brat!"

"Is that who I think it is?" asked a man suited in gray, to his companion.

"I bet Gama-jiji could move faster than you!"

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?!"

Scratching his spiked hair, his partner spoke, "I think it is... Jiraiya-sama's back!"

As if to confirm his statement, the giant man appeared at their desk. Next to him stood a kid neither had seen before, though he certainly emulated Jiraiya. Even the way they were standing was the same, with that strong determined stance.

"Hey Jiraiya-sama! Hokage-sama's been waiting for you all week!" Kotetsu practically yelled.

"Yeah, he said to send you right to him, he's in his office right now. You should get there right away." Izumo added. "By the way, nice kid."

Grinning back, he responded before the man had a chance to finish, "We better not keep him waiting then, eh Naruto?" Before the kid even had the chance to speak, Jiraiya grabbed him in what looked like a one-armed hug and zoomed off. Waving off behind him as the two guards waved.

- -

From what little Naruto was able to make out from the blur of movement, this place was HUGE! The biggest settlement he had ever seen!

Though he couldn't discern features, he could easily see the sheer _amount_ of people moving all about this place. None of them, as far as he could tell, were standing still either. All of them were either bartering at stands, enjoying the many green parks he could see, or just plain enjoying themselves.

It certainly was different from the mellow home of the toads. He was almost glad Jiraiya was holding him, he might freak out with all these people everywhere! Everything looked so colorful too, even the people!

Though, that rush faded fast, and he wanted down. Utilizing what little he knew of escaping holds like these, he compacted, and slid out of the grip he was in. He immediately realized his bad timing though, when he fell to the dirt with a _thud_ from two stories up.

Sighing, as he knew he wouldn't hear the end of this with Oyaji, he got up and shook off his, surprisingly little, pains. Sure enough, the man was staring down at him from his most recent falling-point.

"Come on kid, I'll show you around later. We need to see the Hokage right now." That was surprising, but not unwelcome; it was annoying to get chewed out all the time!

Jumping down from the building effortlessly, _'showoff,'_ he assumed a position allowing Naruto to climb onto his back. As soon as he was secure enough to hold on, the pervert leaped off, presumably towards the giant building in the center of this huge place.

Still fidgety, he hated having to hold still when he had nothing to concentrate on! He watched as they passed by the nondescript buildings and people, occasionally noting something that appealed to him; to check out later.

One thing though, he had a hard time missing; some sort of heavenly smell! It had the distinct flavor certain smells seemed to take, and it tasted of a wonderful blend of spices. When Oyaji and him were done with this Hokage guy, they were definitely checking that out.

He was so entranced in this smell, he barely noticed the steep incline his journey took as Oyaji leaped up to enter the massive building they had reached. This was one of the reasons he wanted to be a ninja, to be able to do awesome stuff like jump the entire height of a building! How awesome is that, that you don't have to walk up stairs, but just take a leap?

- -

"Hehe, finally found the time to visit a lonely old man, Jiraiya-kun?" asked an amused Hiruzen, eyes crinkling as he smiled at his favorite pupil. It really had been too long since he'd seen a friendly face like that.

Trying to look sheepish, "Well, we had to stop a lot to explore. Naruto here likes to explore everything he encounters, right brat?"

Taking his first look at the child since his newborn status, the old Sarutobi was happily surprised. The boy seemed had an air of positive energy about him, and it wasn't just those colorful clothes either; which _were_ pretty eye-catching. That made him glad, at least the choice he made for Minato-kun's child, made the kid happy.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Oyaji. Don't tell him about all the stops you made in towns along the way for, 'research'." Heh, kid had backbone too.

"Oh, what may be this research Naruto-chan is talking about, Jiraiya-kun?" He already knew, obviously. It was only to be expected Jiraiya wouldn't completely changed his perverse ways, nothing else life threw at him could do it.

Trying his best to look ashamed, while still making pointless hand gestures, Jiraiya explained. "A writer needs inspiration! Surely such a great worker of the literary art, needs a great and constant source of the life-blood for writing!"

"You call those pervy books you write, 'art'? Who the hell are you trying to fool?"

"No one cares what you think little boy. This is a book for men! You haven't even earned the right to read it yet!" Exclaimed his ever overzealous student. At least some things never change.

"Okay you two, that's enough. Lets get down to more serious matters first, yes? After all, we'll have plenty of time for getting to know each other later. First, Jiraiya-kun, lets discuss Naruto-chan's career. So ho-" Hiruzen starterd, before being interrupted by the energetic blond.

"My career?! Are you serious, I'm actually gonna be a ninja?!" Naruto yelled, clearly genuinely excited at the prospect.

"Why yes, what did you expect? You got trained by one of this villages most powerful and famous shinobi. " Sarutobi told him, as if it should've been obvious.

"I always thought Oyaji was just over exaggerating it all! I mean, sure he is strong and all, but is he really _that_ strong? Besides, he was always so stingy about teaching me anything!"

"I told you already! You aren't technically a ninja yet, I can't trust you with the responsibility of such strong jutsu that you want to learn!" Yelled Jiraiya, defending his choices.

"Settle down. I'm just an old man, I can't handle all this excitement at once. Now, Naruto-chan, Jiraiya-kun here is correct; you shouldn't expect to learn those techniques until you're officially a shinobi. That's what we're discussing now." Tried the old hokage. Luckily, the boy seemed to accept it, for now at least.

"Okay... But how do I become a ninja then, Hokage-jiji?" Said Naruto, gaining what seemed like his equivalent of a pensive look. It actually looked quite comical, as he seemed to scrunch up his face.

Sighing at his new nickname, the 'Hokage-jiji' started, "You have to join the ninja academy, and study with a class of your peers. After passing a test, you will become an official Gennin of Konohagakure no Sato."

"So after studying in a class, I still only get to be a 'low' ninja? Come on!" Whined Naruto, quite irritatingly actually.

"That's how it works for everyone, Naruto-chan. Jiraiya-kun and his teammates went through it, I had to go through it, and now you must. It's customary, and a way to maintain balance between the hidden villages. It won't be too bad, and I'm sure Jiraiya-kun will help you in anything you don't understand; right?" Explained Sarutobi, glancing over at his former pupil.

"Yeah, sure. I've taught him most of the harder stuff, like how to use chakra. He just needs to learn the jutsu for it, it'll be a piece of cake for ya, won't it Naruto?" Said Jiraiya, showing his ability for understanding the boy, as he brightened up after hearing what he said.

"Of course, after all, I wouldn't be the most famous ninja by failing the kid's stuff!" Yelled the ever-energetic young blond. Apparently sending him away was a good idea for more than one reason; even the 'youthful' green beast didn't yell as frequently as him.

"Most famous ninja, eh? Sounds like a pretty tough goal, you'd better get to studying your stuff Naruto-chan, you're already technically behind the others." The Hokage explained, and quickly started again to stem any more yelling, "Luckily though, I already have a spot prepared for you in Iruka-kun's class. Starting tomorrow, you'll be an official shinobi-in-training. Now, if you'll excuse us, these two old men need to catch up. You can ask my assistant out there, Seina-chan, about anything you'll need to know about Konoha." Sarutobi said, gesturing towards the large, wooden double-doors.

With a quick, "Don't take too long, Oyaji! Remember you said you would show me around!" The boy rushed out, to ruin an unfortunate secretary's day.

"Hoho, he sure does have energy, doesn't he Jiraiya-kun? I can't imagine how you handled him all these years." Said Hiruzen, letting out a small chuckle.

"Right now, he's just really excited; it's not always this bad. It's the biggest village he's been to, and we really didn't leave Myobokuzan too much. He really took a liking to those toads." Jiraiya explained, as the old man let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding.

"That's good. An old man like me couldn't take an energy like that for too long." Almost as if on cue, Naruto's too-excited voice was heard through the doorway.

Noticing the serious gaze now adorned by the Saindaime, Jiraiya straitened up. "I assume you want a report on the seal's activity?"

"Yes, that would be very helpful Jiraiya. I need to know if it's safe, I do have to worry about the village's safety." Explained the Hokage, in an almost grave tone.

In an equally serious tone, "He shows no signs of interaction, and the seal so far has been working perfectly. That immense energy he seems to have, is partially due to the nature of the chakra. He also has the benefit of a huge chakra store, even without drawing the small bit from the beast that the seal allows. I'd say he has more than a quarter of the chakra you have, Sensei, and he still hasn't hit his real growth yet."

That's it, he needed his pipe. Opening up the ancient desk, he pulled out his old decorative thing. Stuffing a fair amount of tobacco in, and a quick Katon, he puffed a bit. Taking a long drag once it was properly lit.

Slowly letting out the sweet smoke with a sigh, he asked, "What are his predicted amounts, based on what you know, and _his_ only please."

"Easily twice my own by the time he's eighteen, and that's not including the growth caused by the seal, or any training he may do. It really isn't natural; I've checked the seal again and again, but nothing's wrong. The boy really is destined for greatness." Jiraiya explained, gaining a reverent look.

"His control of it all? Have you tried to train him in access of the youkai at all, either?" Sarutobi asked, this was _really_ interesting.

"That is what I stress the most in his exercises, his dense chakra reacts to the youkai, and it becomes quite turbulent. I have completely forbidden try to draw it out, and even used the 'key' to make sure his seal is very tight. He's too young right now to withstand that chakra, he might just become like the Ichibi's hosts if I tried to let him interact with it."

That was at least a little settling, that the child didn't interact with that malevolent chakra. He couldn't imagine what kind of threat he would become, if it's influence was too strong. "Do you plan on teaching him to control it anytime soon? You are more versed in Minato's seal, I have no idea the effects it would have, or what he could do."

"Not until he's at least past puberty. It relies heavily on emotion, and would be exceedingly hard to control if you're as unstable as you are at that time. If he ever truly learns 'that' jutsu, I couldn't imagine what force it would take to stand against him." Jiraiya finished, with an almost whimsical smile.

Smiling softly himself, "Very well Jiraiya-kun, I believe I should leave you to your Naruto-chan. The rest of his training and growing up, I would very much like in a written report, in order to help gauge his personality for team assignment."

Looking annoyed, Jiraiya couldn't help but mutter about 'throwing him to the lions' as he stalked to the door.

- -

"Finally, Oyaji! I'm starving, lets go to that place I was smelling earlier!" Naruto yelled, pointing in what was presumably the direction of the restaurant that he was talking about.

"Alright, alright. But we can't run the whole way! It's enough that you're shouting about everything, we don't need everyone's attention, okay?" Jiraiya tried.

"Fine, but you better make sure you take me there like you said you would." Success!

"We'll go straight there. Then we'll stuff you on whatever you seem to want so much, sound good?" Seal the deal Jiraiya, seal the deal...

"Very! Alright, lead the way, Oyaji." The blond exclaimed, a little less exuberant than before. Maybe there was an end to that energy of his, maybe there was good in this world!

- -

Walking around this village was almost surreal, compared to what he saw earlier that day. Before, everything was moving, and that wasn't just because he was being carried. Now though, everything seemed to calm down as the sun descended. There were still people rushing, but they seemed to have a direct goal in mind, like getting home.

Hold on, there was that smell again! That smell that seemed to represent all that was good in the world, that seduced him with its eloquent spices, and promises of deliciousness!

They were getting closer too, he could tell. After all, he was almost drowning in his saliva at this point. Not chancing speech, in case opening his mouth would tease him with more of that godly smell, he quickened his pace. At this point, he could see the source. It was unassuming enough, a small sit-in, but it was definitely the source; he could pretty much see the trails the scent left rising from the place.

"That must be it, Oyaji! Ichiraku, he we come!" Shouted the boy as he read the name of the restaurant, in a strange burst of energy considering his silence up to this point. It of course didn't have much time to be noted, as he ran at top speed towards the restaurant.

- -

The ramen store waitress was just about to start cleaning up, as it seemed there wouldn't be another customer tonight. Though, that was before something rushed right into the stall, promptly taking a seat.

"Hiya! I smelled your delicious food and had to have some! What's the best you serve?"

That... was strange._ 'Well, he seems friendly enough. Why argue when a customer literally runs right in?'_ "What do you like? I personally like the miso, but the pork is a local favorite." She told him with a friendly smile.

Grinning right back at her, "I think I'll take a large bowl of the miso!"

"Right away! - Dad, one large miso!" She shouted back to the chef. Turning back to the strange boy, she saw a tall, equally strange-looking man enter as well.

"Geez kid, do you ever calm down? You better not have been bothering these people." Asked the man, looking exasperated.

Interrupting before the boy could retort, "It's fine sir, he's very cheerful. It's very nice to have such energy every now and then."

Muttering to himself about 'famous last words', he settled down into a seat next to the boy. "I guess I'll take whatever the brat ordered, if you don't mind miss...?"

"Ayame." she said, striking a cute pose. "- Another large miso! So, are you two from around here, I don't think I've seen you before."

"I'm here so I can become a ninja! By the way, I'm Naruto!" Exclaimed the blond, excitable as ever; unfortunately.

"A ninja, eh? You sure you're up for it, you look a little scrawny." Came the voice of the old man in the back.

"Dad! You don't insult customers, how do you expect to run a business doing that?!" Shouted the waitress, somehow making the outburst cute.

"Don't worry about it, kid's got energy enough to make up for it." Jiraiya responded to the old ramen chef, while Naruto pointedly ignored both comments.

"Two large bowls of miso, coming up!" The waitress exclaimed, placing the bowls in front of their two new customers.

Having the source of his recent obsession right in front of him, Naruto was stunned into a reverent silence. Breaking his chopsticks, and with a whisper of "Itadakimasu..." he took his first bite, paused, then proceeded to try to drown himself.

_Eight bowls later..._

"One more please!" Naruto shouted, stacking his empty bowl aside.

"Brat, that's enough, you're killing me here!" Seriously, where did he put it all?!

"Come on, Oyaji! Just one more!" He tried pleading, but it wouldn't work.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but the amount you ate just can't be healthy! We can come again tomorrow, I promise." It would kill his wallet, but it would be the only way to pry him away.

"Fine. Bye Ayame-chan, Teuchi-jiji!" Naruto yelled, waving as he left Jiraiya to pay the bill.

"See you tomorrow Naruto-kun!" Ayame shouted back.

"Mind your elders, kid!" Teuchi said, before being chastised again.

"Just how much do I owe?" Questioned the white-haired man, with a comically overdone defeated look.

- -

"How do you manage to do this, brat?" Asked the tall man, currently walking down the road shouldering Naruto. "Not only did you put a huge dent in my funds, but got me to carry you!"

"Sorry, Oyaji. I should've listened, my stomach huuuuuurts..." Said Naruto, hamming up his 'sick' role.

"Whatever, just remember, you got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah. _Yaaawn_ Academy and all that." Jiraiya couldn't help but smile to himself, boy did have some charm.

- -

Arriving at the hotel room Jiraiya had bought for the week, he placed the now sleeping child on the mat, and covered him up. He smiled down at the boy for a moment, before he set himself up to write the report Sarutobi-sensei wanted.

The dim light of the flame, the long day with Naruto, and the general boredom that comes with writing reports like these all put him to sleep before he could even finish half a page though. His head lay sideways on the table, drooling on and ruining all the work he had managed.

* * *

**AN:** Woah. I- I finished it. I actually finished it!

Let me know what you guys think, this basically sets it all rolling. Next we get a look at how Toad-boy interacts with kids his own age, and what he can do so far.


End file.
